


Больно?

by tata_red



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Что случится, если мирный медик застрянет в одной яме вместе с тираничным лидером из другого измерения?Переведено на ФБ-2013





	Больно?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does This Hurt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347358) by [SyntheticEuphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticEuphoria/pseuds/SyntheticEuphoria). 



— Так больно?  
— ...Нет.  
— Я рад. Тогда не мог бы ты перестать шевелиться? Вести сварку и так не слишком легко.  
— Хммф.  
— Ты напрягся. Ты правда уверен, что не больно? Если хочешь, могу отключить твои рецепторы восприятия.  
—  _Нет._  
— Ну, если ты так уверен...  
— Хватит надоедать мне вопросами. Просто почини меня!  
— Д-да, конечно... — В течение нескольких минут Фёрст Эйд работал в тишине, но потом был вынужден прекратить.  
— Почему ты остановился? Ты, безусловно, ещё не закончил.  
— Я-я просто... Ты...  
  
Низкий рык вырвался из моторного отсека его пациента:  
—  _Я что?_  
  
Фёрст Эйд разглядывал плотную каменистую землю под ним, от волнения потирая руки:  
— Ты всё ещё смотришь на меня таким... таким взглядом...  
  
В урчании мотора послышалось удивление.  
— Неужели мой взгляд беспокоит тебя? Не похоже, что мне есть чем ещё заняться, кроме разглядывания.  
— Ну, да... но... Но ты наблюдаешь не за процессом. Ты наблюдаешь за мной.  
— В чём разница?  
  
Молодой медик слегка дрожал, так что ему пришлось остановиться — из-за риска провалить починку.  
— Меня не беспокоит, когда смотрят на мои действия — все любопытные пациенты смотрят, что там с ними происходит. Наверное, это... интересно смотреть, как их детали снова соединяют вместе и возвращают в рабочее состояние. Но т-ты наблюдаешь за мной, не за починкой. И я не... не понимаю, почему. И это... ну, смущает меня. Не мог бы ты прекратить?  
  
Оптимус рассмеялся. Это заставило медика задрожать сильнее, что, судя по всему, порадовало большего меха.  
— Хорошо, юный  _автобот_ , — и медик был очень рад, что его так назвали, — я воздержусь от наблюдения до конца процедуры.  
— С-спасибо. — Фёрст Эйд глубоко провентилировал системы и вернулся к работе, дрожь в руках исчезла.  
Ещё несколько минут прошли в тишине, починка успешно продвигалась.  
  
— Думаю, мне повезло, что именно ты застрял здесь со мной.  
Фёрст Эйд кивнул и постарался держать руки ровно. Так... так  _неправильно_  было слышать этот голос с такими интонациями.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как это случилось?  
— Н-нет. Была... большая вспышка. Я подумал, что что-то взорвалось, но на взрыв не особо было похоже. Например, не было обломков, жара — просто толчок от взрыва. Меня отбросило. А потом я оказался тут с...  
— Со мной.  
Фёрст Эйд немного нервно кивнул, хотя он всё ещё радовался, что другой меха продолжает смотреть в другую сторону, а не на него — он держал обещание.  
— С тобой.  
  
— Да. Безусловно, очень удачно.  
— А ты... у тебя есть предположения, что произошло?  
— Ммм? Нет, совершенно никаких. Я даже не видел вспышку. Я участвовал в битве, а потом всё пропало. И я оказался тут с тобой, истекающий энергоном.  
Он мрачно хмыкнул:  
— Так великодушно с твоей стороны позаботиться о незнакомце.  
— Но ты не... — Он замолчал, потому что то, что он собирался сказать, не было правдой, и он знал это.  
— О нет, это я и есть.  
— Ты же... Ты — Оптимус Прайм.  
— Да. И я давно знаю Фёрст Эйда, но мы никогда не встречались.  
  
Дрожь вернулась, и медик не мог её остановить.  
— Но как...  
  
— Я встретил вашего Клиффджампера. Не скажу, что он понравился мне. А вот ты — напротив. Тебе стоит присоединиться к  _моим_  автоботам. Я думаю, Фёрст Эйд оценит тебя, Фёрст Эйд.  
— Клиффджампер? — Голубая оптика за визором расширилась. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Клиффджампер?  
— Мм, — Оптимус кивнул, — Мелкий раздражающий ржавый предатель. Пытался указывать мне, что я должен делать. Я думаю, мне понравилось бы применить этот «стеклянный газ», изобретенный им, на останках его же корпуса. — Он смотрел вверх с мечтательным выражением в красной оптике, очевидно, додумывая остальное. Слава Праймасу, что не озвучивая свои мысли.  
— Т-ты не можешь...  
  
Взгляд багровых линз упёрся в Фёрст Эйда:  
— Ты тоже собираешься указывать мне, что делать? — Его интонация была угрожающей, будто в кошмарном сне.  
  
— Я.. пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не причиняй ему вреда!  
Казалось, это смягчило фиолетово-чёрного меха, и он снова расслабился.  
— Я рассмотрю твоё прошение о помиловании.  
  
У Фёрст Эйда было чувство, что это «прошение» будет полностью проигнорировано, и беззвучно попросил Праймаса о благополучии его собрата по знаку.  
  
— Почему ты остановился?  
  
Вздрогнув, медик помедлил, а потом возобновил работу.  
— Извини. Я.. я был смущён.  
Снова послышался довольный рык:  
— О, это я смутил, не так ли?  
Фёрст Эйд подавил дрожь.  
— Будь добр, уточни.  
— Т-твой... Твой голос похож на голос моего лидера. Ты выглядишь, как он... Только другого цвета... Но то, что ты говоришь... Мой лидер такое бы не сказал. И ты двигаешься... двигаешься тоже иначе. Твои жесты совсем другие.  
Оптимус снова засмеялся, оптика вспыхнула.  
— Маленький медик, я едва пошевелил конечностью с тех пор, как очнулся. Как ты мог заметить разницу в жестах?  
— Н-ну просто... Ты покачиваешь шлемом когда говоришь. И плечи у тебя двигаются... И... И будь мой Оптимус на твоем месте, он бы двигался по-другому.  
— Ммм, так ты — наблюдатель? Похоже, ты знаешь своего лидера очень... близко.  
  
Фёрст Эйд снова был вынужден остановиться — этот меха хитро смотрел на него.  
— Н-нет! Я просто... просто... Как ты и сказал — я наблюдателен.  
— Ммм! Так ты смотрел на него, но не дотрагивался?  
Медик почувствовал, что нагревается от смущения:  
— Это не то, что я...  
— Разве? Похоже, что ты очень заботишься о своём Оптимусе — судя по всему, ты очень хорошо его знаешь, хотя и отрицаешь это. Ты считаешь себя недостойным его внимания? Ты не хочешь беспокоить его своими банальными желаниями? Ты бы не хотел иного, чем благоговейно прикасаться к его корпусу своими одарёнными руками, но не можешь заставить себя подняться над рангом и положением, и дотронуться до того, что тебе не принадлежит?  
  
Лицевая пластина Фёрст Эйда вспыхнула под маской. Это совершенно точно НЕ было тем, что он чувствовал по отношению к Оптимусу, ну уж нет!  
  
Но... но сама мысль не казалось... совсем уж непривлекательной. Он действительно заботился о своём лидере. Просто... он обычно не думал о других меха в таком ключе. Его натуре было несвойственно... вожделеть кого-либо подобным образом. И он...  
  
О, Праймас. От Оптимуса, лежащего перед ним, волнами расходился жар. Этот хитрый взгляд...  
  
— Я не он. Но я похож на него. Мой голос похож на его голос. Хотелось бы тебе выяснить, как это будет — чувствовать, знать? У тебя может не быть другого шанса.  
— Я.. но.. я.. — Фёрст Эйду следовало уделить больше времени тому, что он делает — починка была почти завершена, но он был так смущён, что почти не думал о значении этих слов. И когда меха внезапно прижал его руками к полу, громадой нависая над ним в тусклом свете маленькой лампочки, Фёрст Эйд замер в шоке.  
  
— Я покажу тебе своё лицо, если ты покажешь своё, — проурчал Оптимус, протягивая руку к маске на лице автобота.  
— Н-нет! Пожалуйста, я—  
— Такой маленький, такой стеснительный; я хочу всего лишь взглянуть.  
— Лжец. — Фёрст Эйд был удивлён своим заявлением.  
Прайм — тоже. Если, конечно, ошеломление, промелькнувшее в его оптике, было показателем.  
— Разве я такой?  
Наступила пауза, а потом медик кивнул:  
— Да. Теперь отстань от меня.  
Выражение лица меха над ним стало агрессивным:  
— И вот ты снова пытаешься указать мне, что делать.  
— И тебе это не нравится. — Фёрст Эйд теперь тоже разозлился. Он не привык к эмоциональности, но это помогало ему чувствовать себя уверенным в себе — а не как беспомощная жертва.  
— Ну, как минимум, я беру то, что хочу. И прямо сейчас я хочу...  
— Меня? Почему? Потому что я помог тебе? Сомневаюсь. Потому что ты думаешь, что я тайно влюблён в другую версию тебя? Я забочусь о нём, но не более. А даже если бы это было так, он — не ты. Не важно, насколько физически ты похож на него, ты — не он, и я тебя не хочу.  
— Или это из-за того, — продолжал Фёрст Эйд, — что я меньше? Или медик? Это из-за этого? У тебя что-то вроде фетиша? Потому что я не впечатлен, и я не имею к этому отношения. Если ты продолжишь, это будет не что иное, как насилие. Возможно, это тебя заводит, а? Тебе нравится идея принудить меня? Ты как спарклинг, который заполучил большое сильное тело. И ты хочешь доказать самому себе, как ты крут, издеваясь над тем, кто меньше тебя.  
  
Фёрст Эйд охлаждал системы, которые к концу его речи работали на полную. Он взвинтил себя до состояния праведного гнева. Его нагрудная броня вздымалась и опадала, вентиляция втягивала холодный воздух в системы.  
  
Оптимус склонил голову набок и сузил оптику:  
— Ты очень привлекателен, когда зол. Но оскорблять меня? О, как неразумно.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> 27.10.13


End file.
